


heat and cold in the shadows

by rahelawriter



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, F/M, Kissing, Lap Sex, Making Out, Manhandling, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multiple Orgasms, Neck Kissing, Oral Sex, PTSD, Penis In Vagina Sex, Praise Kink, Sex, Smut, Tender Sex, Tenderness, Trailer Spoilers, Undressing, Vaginal Sex, Vague Spoilers for content that hasn't been released yet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-26 02:14:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16672831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rahelawriter/pseuds/rahelawriter
Summary: They don’t need sex because fate fucks them every day.They have sex anyway.





	heat and cold in the shadows

**Author's Note:**

> Pretty much all the 4.5 and 5.0 MSQ info that we got at Fan Fest has me going ‘THANKS, I HATE IT.’ The exception, however, is my boyfriend who looks better than ever. So this is partly me just writing out my feelings/speculation, and the other part is just wanting him to raw me. :eyes emoji:

_ She needed him. Plain and simple. After all of the hells that every single dark god and malevolent guiding force seemed determined to subject them to, she was determined to spit in their collective faces in some way. And the best way to spit in their collective faces, she rationed, when faced with eldritch beings determined to destroy all life, was to perpetuate its cycle. She was angry and testy and desperate and heated. Gods above was she heated. Always seemed to come at the most inopportune times. Dammit.  _

_ As soon as Rahela could get Thancred alone, she took him by the hand and pulled him into the nearest empty room. She slapped the walls on either side of his head and dove in for an insistent kiss. The sound of surprised approval was felt in his mouth as she slipped her tongue past his lips. It’s been so long, but from the way he obliged her, he just might have his appetite for sex back.  _

_ The kiss was broken when he flexed his fingers into her backside, and that actually reminded her. “I, I’m just letting you know, I’m heated…” _

_ “Oh,” he murmured, breaking contact. Looking at her, he seemed hesitant. “Are you certain—?” _

_ “I don’t care,” she interrupted. “I just, I just want…!” She didn’t complete the thought, losing track of her mind along with control of her lips. She needed a break from constantly fearing consequences. She pressed the whole of her body against his, his tousle of snow white hair keeping her anxious fingers occupied. Just above that silly choker he never seemed to want to get rid of, she helped herself to his neck. And there, kissing the sensitive skin of his Archon tattoo, she got him.  _

_ “A-aaah…!” He crooned, his voice melting like rich and smooth butter. “Ah, mm, you naughty thing, you’re serious…” _

_ She tasted his neck, licking and kissing, tasting the musk of him, the salt of his sweat. One hand managed to untangle itself from his hair to dive southward. Pawing at the groin of his trousers, she felt him getting hard. But in attempting to sneak her hand under his clothes… _

_ “Mmph. You know I appreciate  _ **_looking_ ** _ at you wearing tight clothes, but this is…” She still couldn’t figure out these new clothes of his; they were so tight that she couldn’t maneuver her hand in the tight constriction between his skin and the leather. “How do you  _ **_breathe_ ** _ in these things?” _

_ Thancred’s only response was to softly laugh, and to coax her off of him for just long enough to strip. Damned belts and gloves and other weird doodads. Impatiently she sat down, frowning up at him while her tail tapped against the floor. Personally she still didn’t understand how he could only remove his clothes manually while she as an adventurer could simply unequip her gear and make it vanish into thin air. Oh, but thinking of that reminded her to actually do so; in the blink of an eye she was in nothing but her smallclothes, and only seconds after that she had flung those away as well.  _

_ Not soon enough for her aching need, Thancred was naked in front of her, and she lunged forward, mouth closing over her thick and delicious prize. She closed her eyes as she ever-so-gently suckled his glans, picking up the taste of salt somewhere in there. Hearing him let out a moan of approval, she took in more of him, holding onto his hips for balance. Tongue lapping at the underside of his cock, nerves touching nerves, she could feel the slight bulging of his veins through the skin, feel the blood rushing through them. _

_ She sucked in air as she bobbed her head, relaxing her throat as she slowly took in as much of him as she could. And she was rewarded with sweet, husky moans, in between indistinct praises. Rahela couldn’t remember the last time Thancred referred to himself as a bard, but he lost none of his gift for words. So she redoubled her ministrations. His beautiful voice, she wanted hear it break.  _

_ But before she could, his hips went backwards and drew away from her, his hands catching her cheeks before she could follow them. Looking up, there was that smirk that was just so… ‘Thancred.’ “Ah-ah-ah,” he chided, “Patience, sweetling…” _

_ She barely had time to register the disappointment at the lack of her lover’s cock in her mouth. Before she could blink, he snatched her up with rogish reflexes; the world spun and their positions were suddenly reversed. And now she was the one braced against the wall, with Thancred kneeling down on the floor, his face in the junction between her legs. She stood precarious on one foot, while one leg was slung over Thancred’s shoulder. He gave her a familiar look; the kind that told her that he knew what he was doing.  _

_ To begin with, he caressed and massaged and kissed her inner thighs as they spread for him, slowly working his way to the center. Despite the building, burning throb in her groin, Rahela shivered as she stroked through her lover’s hair. His tongue tingled her skin as it playfully skirted across the outer edges of her folds and his lips laid kisses painfully close to where she wanted them. Already she felt the tickling sensation of her nectar starting to drip out of her sex. _

_ “Thancreeeed…” She whined, rolling her hips, trying to urge him along. She was already in heat, she was already so wet and desperate for him, it was mean of him to keep teasing… _

_ Placating her insistent whimpering by rubbing his hands up and down her waist. “Shhh now, love. You’re just so delicious, I just want to savor the taste…” _

_ Even when Thancred did begin eating her out, he went painstakingly slow about it. Lovingly, he drew his tongue up her slit and through her folds. He repeated this a few times until without warning he took her entire labia into his mouth. Rah gasped and bucked her hips at the sudden, wet warmth that enveloped her senses. But he still kept taking his sweet time with suckling her, clamping his hands down on her hips. The press of his tongue staying just beneath where she wanted him, not stimulating the bud of her directly, just enough to make her squirm more. “Ahh, haaah,” she panted, “Thancred… Please, more…” _

_ And he gave her more, moving to press his tongue against her clit directly, and they both moaned in unison. She threw her head back, grabbing fistfuls of his pure-white hair, and desperately rocked her groin against him. And he kept pleasuring her until she could take it no longer, and she finally climaxed with a long hiss and all at once gravity seemed to take over. Through her daze, she felt herself being lowered back down into Thancred’s waiting lap as he gave her some time to regain her breath, hugging her tight and kissing her temple. _

_ But she wouldn’t be satisfied with just this. Her body still unsteady, she adjusted her position so her legs wrapped around his waist. And after a short moment of expecting him to move, but not doing so, she looked back up at him. He met her gaze. _

_ “You’re certain…?” _

_ “T-take me…” She gasped, slinging one arm around his neck as the other caressed his jawline, pleading with pouting lips, “Please…” _

_ And he obliged, lining himself up and sinking his cock deep into her in a single stroke. She groaned, clenching around him, he was always filled her so completely, her oversensitive nerves almost sent her over the edge again as he hilted and then paused, filling the time with featherlight touches and gentle kisses.  _

_ She whimpered, he was always so delicate with her. Perhaps because he felt that she deserved such tender treatment as a contrast to everything else she suffered. But part of her wanted them both to fuck out their frustrations, but then she heard him whisper…  _

_ “My light, my love…” He cooed into her ear as he began to move, softly bouncing her atop his lap. “Oh, you feel so good, love, so good…”  _

_ And that was enough to melt her, closing her eyes with a sigh, “A-ah, Tha, Thancred…” Biting her bottom lip, she moved in time with his thrusts, angling just right so that her clit was stimulated just so— “—AAH!” _

_ “Do you need—?” _

_ She cut him off, not wanting him to slow down after she came again. “I, I need you, need this… Ha, harder…” _

_ So they kept going, Rahela moving with him, losing herself in him, for how long, she didn’t know. All she knew was the voice of her lover, filling her senses with sweet nothings whispered into her ear. _

_ “You’re  _ **_gorgeous_ ** _ like this, I, I never tire of seeing you so, so, ahh…” His voice cracked, and the dam broke, he filled her to the brim as he came inside of her. Even as his thrusts slowed, he kept humming her praises, hoping to coax out one last climax out of her. “You’re, mm, you are nothing short of precious to me, my darling, sweet light… I swear to you that will never change…” _

_ And it worked. “I, aaa-aaah, lo-love you, love you, ahh—!” _

  
  
  


_ Carnal pleasures made for decent distractions. Filled with his seed, her urges were satisfied for now. Thancred rolled onto his back so that he could serve as Rahela’s pillow. He started reciting a poem that he knew she liked, either for old times sake, or just because. She made her appreciation known by laying her head on his chest. She closed her eyes…  _

**_Listen to his voice. Listen to his heartbeat…_ **

_ Right now she just wanted to rest. She wanted to forget the world outside this room. Too many nights she would wake up screaming at memories, from the Sands to the Banquet to the Vault to the Wall to the Reach to the Ghimlyt Dark. All the fates ever seemed to do was keep trying to break her completely, until all the parts that made her who she was–her tenderness, kindness, love–were all destroyed and replaced with bitterness and darkness. But more out of stubbornness than anything else, she wouldn’t give fate the satisfaction of breaking her. And him neither. He’d come far too close to breaking full too many times, and there were many times where he turned cold and curt and nothing like the man she fell in love with. But the times she could see signs of his heart thawing, she made sure to embrace those signs and warm it further. She wasn’t sure if it was working or not, but right now, it felt that way, and that was enough. _

_ He spoke the last line of his poem: “Us against the world, my love…” _

_ “I know. We’ll fix it.” _


End file.
